Tifa's Soul(working title)
by Kiyu
Summary: Story about Tifa...uhm...I finally updated it... --
1. The Prolouge

Discliamer~!  
  
I don't own any of the FF7 characters. Squaresoft does...  
But the others chars. that might come out are my chars so please enjoy~!  
Let's see...my first fan fic...enjoy~! Read and review if ya can...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Prolouge  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tifa Lockhart woke in the middle of the night sweating. The cool night sea breeze came through her open window as she slowly got up. She put on her jacket and went outside. In the town of Kalm, everything was silent. Except for the oocasional chirping of the ckrickets, she couldn't hear anything. But she went up to the tower in the middle of Kalm and called softly.   
  
"Cloud, I know you're there...Can I join you?"  
  
Cloud Strife woke from his daydreams as Tifa called him. He knew that she would have found him. Tifa had a keen sense on knowing EXACTLY where he was. Somtimes it made him wonder about...he suddenly pushed the thought out of his mind and answered her.   
  
"Yeah, come on over here Tifa."   
Tifa climbed the tower and joined him as he moved over a bit so she could sit down.  
  
"Why are you awake? I know you have a job to do tomorrow." asked Cloud as Tifa leaned her head over to Cloud's shoulder.  
"Couldn't sleep. Had nightmares again..."   
  
Sometimes Tifa reminded Cloud of a small child after she had one of those nightmares. He didn't think that a full grown girl like her would be able to sound like a child, but then again he always thought of her as someone he needed to protect forever. /A secret treasure that only he knew about/he thought and smiled a little.  
  
After awhile Cloud looked down and saw her sleeping. He took off his coat and wrapped it around Tifa as she smiled in her dreams. /My fragile flower. I'll always protect you from everything./he thought as he came nearer and slighty kissed Tifa's lips.  
--------  
"Come on you lazy little !@#$! Get your spiky-blonde-ass over here Cloud!" said Barret Wallace waking Cloud from his dreams.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming, you don't have to yell at me you know." said Cloud lazily getting up just to irritate the larger black man more.  
  
"Stupid spiky-ass, ya do what I tell ya to do. I don't want any more shit outta ya alright?" said Barret growling.  
  
Cloud just smiled his cold smile and shrugged. "I think I did better when you weren't ordering me around Barret. After all, that's how we defeated Sephiroth and got rid of Comet didn't we?"   
  
"Shut up ya little spiky-headed jerk and get over here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris Gainsburough floated gently in the Lifestream as they moved around their endless circles. Anyone who could see it from outside would have thought of it as a smooth green ribbon dancing against the night sky.  
/Aeris.../someone called.  
/Oh, Mother. Did you need me for something?/ Aeris asked looking at her mother.  
Ilfania looked at her daugther. Even though the Ancients didn't have a body that was visible you could tell what they were doing./The Council wants to talk to you...New troubles have seemingly arised and they need someone to blame.../Iflania said the last part with a bit of bitterness.  
Aeris smiled slighty. Even though Ilfanina had "problems " with the Ancients' way of dealing with things, Ilfania would stand with the Ancients if she was prompted to choose.  
  
The "Council" was made up of the oldest Ancients that have joined the Lifestream. Since they have not been with the human world they relyed on Aeris to tell them about it. /Not that they would take my advice though...the silly hardheaded jerks/she thought angrily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris came forth to the Council. Every pair of eyes in the Lifestream were on her.   
  
"We know you have kept something from us, young Cetra. Tell us." the voices spoke in unison.  
  
"What? Me? Keep somthing from the Great Council? You must be kidding your honors." Aeris said, voice dripping with sarcasim. She picked that up when she was around Cloud and it was fun to watch those tight asses squrim when she did that.  
  
"Do not LIE to us CHILD. We know what you're up to. Come forth and tell." the voices were getting angrier.  
  
"Fine, what do the Great Council wish to know?" she asked, voice emotionless.  
  
"Why is it that the Planet is still in pain? Planet is screaming in pain. Planet says that the Evil of Jenova has not been throughly vanquished." the oldest voice said with an icy tone, as if it was Aeris' fault.  
  
"What? The Planet still in pain? How can that be? It's been 2 YEARS since the North Crater incindent. Planet can't still be in pain. It's impossible." Aeris said dazed. /How can ANYTHING be left after it's been 2 years? Not 2 months, 2 YEARS! What's going on?/ she thought in her mind.  
  
"Child, you must know something. You were the one to help get rid of Comet with Lifestream. You must know. Planet wants--DEMANDS her pain to be over. Planet is starting to die once more. Come on young Cetra, do not betray the Planet or Cetra." the voices were accusing her now. /After all I did they say I'm a traitor? How dare they!/ Aeris was boiling mad.  
  
"I gave up my fricking LIFE for the CETRA, and you DARE to imply that I'm a traitor? Curse you all!" Aeris was to tears. She couldn't believe THIS was her beloved Cetra, the Cetra she gave her life for willingly. She ran away from the Council knowing, that was the only question they had for her.  
  
The Council watched her go. "High-strung, over emotional, like her mother..." those were the titter of voices that was heard. Ilfanina just looked at her feet angrily while they said those things.   
  
"Now silence! We must figure out how to prevent Jenova's other seed from emerging from the body of that non-Cetra."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes???  
I just like to say thanx for reading this...Heh...first attempt at fan fic writing and I don't think it turned out excellent or great. Well it would be nice if you reviewed this and tell me how it is. But if not that's fine...I'm just happy you read it.   
Now, let's see...oh yeah, a bit mild on the cussing huh? Well Aeris doesn't seem like the cussing type and it's way too early for the rest of the chars to show suddenly. What happened to Tifa and Cloud after that kiss? Well that comes later on. Aeri(s)(th), plays an important part on this thing...I think...Wonder what suprises are in store...hehe...till next time, your very ditzy sort of a writer, Amy.   
P.S I was just wondering...what was Tifa's Master's name? Zangen? And did he get her out alive after Nibelheim and where did he put her? Oh and uh...not a great love scene I know...but hey I don't know much about that...heh heh...Oh yeah! Did Hojo die after he got beat up by Cloud and co.?  
  
Why am I asking these questions? Well ya see, I have another story idea and wanted to ask the people who played the game recently.   
So thanx to the people who might answer me sooner or later in advance. 


	2. Reuinon

Chapter 2...I have some problems with it...I may update it to change some things...and thanx for the reviews! I know, only two...but hey I like reviews~  
Disclaimer-I don't own any Squaresoft chars...I own Miracle though, he's mine! Mwhahahaha! *slap* ok...well to the story brave reader!  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2-Reunion  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, easy now...That there is important! Watch it!"  
  
"What? I'm watching it man! Ya jus shut up and do your own crap!"  
  
"Please calm down. We have to get this thing safely up the stairs...?"  
  
Cid, Nanaki, and Barret were at Barret's house getting a new bed up for Marlene. The little girl herself was at Elmyra's house next door getting ready for her birthday party. Nanaki was watching Cid and Barret trying to put it upstairs. The new bed was a suprise for Marlene but the two men were getting quite noisy.  
  
"Come on, didn't you say that the bed was a /suprise/?" Nanaki said trying to stop them from fighting.   
  
"It is! This little @#$$%$@ is jus gettin' in the way! Why did I ask ya to help? I mus' 'ave been a stupid bleater." Barret muttered trying to get up the narrow wooden stairs.   
  
"The whole bar downstairs are probably gonna hear that one, including next doors."Cid said cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Nanaki just sighed and went out the door to the cool afternoon breeze. It was almost sunset and Yuffie, Vincent, Caith Sith, and Cloud still hadn't arrived. It was the second reunion the former Avalanche members were going to have and Cloud, who lived at Kalm, hadn't shown since morining. Yuffie, who took most of the materia after North Crater became the new ruler of Wutai after her father, Lord Godo. Vincent left right after the Highwind had landed and went to live near the small town that was famous for it's Icicle Inn. Caith Sith, or Reeve, became the New Prseident of ShinRa, using the fact that he helped "save the world". He WAS although a good president. He was trying to convince the rest of the ShinRa board to stop using Mako energy...he wasn't doing that wel but the scientists were at the point of discovering a new energy force. Cid went back to Rocket town, became head of town and married Shera. They were living a happy life togehter. Nanaki had gone back to Cosmo Canyon and took his grandfather's former position. He still seached for another like him, always hoping that they would show and that being to be also female. Cloud, Barret, Marlene, Elmyra and...Tifa had moved to Kalm and lived a happy, quiet life. Barret owned the bar in Kalm and Tifa helped to run it.  
  
/If they lived a happy life, why did Tifa disappear into thin air? There has to be a reason for her to go away./ said an annoying voice on the back of his head.   
  
/Shut up you. Tifa wouldn't JUST go away. she might have gotten kidnapped or something.../   
  
/Right...that's what everyone thought a year ago. By now, if she WAS kidnapped, she might have just been killed. See? That only leaves ONE conclusion that she might be alive. She must have just gone away. beacuse of somebody~/ said the voice with a sing-song tone.  
  
/shut up! leave me alone!/ Cloud snapped. Cloud was in the mountains near Kalm using his gold chocobo. Cloud looked around and saw no one near him. even his Mako-enhanced sapphire eyes couldn't see anyone near him for 100 meters.  
  
(Now wait...wasn't it NANAKI who had the whole conversation with the voice? Yes...but Cloud had the same disscussion. so it just carried over, question answered now? Back the story then~)  
  
/Tifa...where did you go? Why did you leave everyone behind? why did you leave ME behind? I don't want to be alone anymore./ Cloud thought. He wanted to kick his childhood friend for doing this to him. /but i have to find her first. If you show up Tifa lockhart, I'm going to give you a scolding you won't ever forget. So show up already!/  
Cloud sighed, and headed back toward Kalm. Shoulders sagged, he gently squeezed the sides of his chocobo and went down the mountain.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where in Hell is everybody? Come on idiots! Show yourselves!"   
  
Cid and Barret sighed. "Oh great...she's here."  
  
"Couldn't she miss ONE meeting?" Barret sighed again. He went outside and looked over his shoulder spotting the pilot coming over slowly behind him.   
  
There was Yuffie Kisaragi, in her old fighting clothes, riding a black chocobo, and yelling from the top of her lungs. And next to her was Vncent Valentine and Nanaki, carrying on a quiet conversation as if the ninja girl wasn't there.   
  
"Hey folks...Nice timing thief girl. Nanaki, go see if Marlene's done helping Ms. Elmyra." Barret said still glaring at Yuffie.  
  
"Hey you! That's Miss. President of Wutai to you! Ya big hunk of tin metal. I shouldn't even waste my time talking to a lowly person as yourself." Yuffie said growling.  
  
Before the gun armed man said anything to reply, Cloud was there, getting off his chocobo, Miracle.   
  
"Let's go inside. It's getting colder already." Cloud said with his emotionless voice.  
  
Yuffie stuck her tounge out at Barret and ran in to where Cloud went. "the @#$$% girl!" Barret was having those fits again. Vincent went inside wordlessly and Nanaki followed inside as soon he got back from checking on Marlene. Cid just put a hand on Barret's shoulder and went inside. The black man just sighed, cussed and went in as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~   
Author's notes--once again mindless ramblings.  
Like I said above, not 100% satisfied with it so i might change it. But thank you for the reviews! Reviews, are what helps me to write better. Bye now!  
  
Oh yeah...umm Marelene's party...that'll come next chapter, hopefully. 


	3. Come Back to Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyright to any Squaresoft Characters...I'm also dirt poor so don't sue me. You won't get a cent, the lawyers are going to cost more than what I can pay you...he he so don't even try.   
  
I decided on something: I'm not going to write any more disclaimers around the beginning of every chapter, because it's getting old. You should know by now that I don't own these people.   
  
Yes it did take me awhile but the silly computer keeps messing up. I wish it didn't do that...but anyway, reviews are always welcome. I'm thinking about putting up a new Fan Fic, a Tenchi Muyo one. If you happen to be a fan of that too then go ahead and tell me to put it up. And it's going to be a T/R thing...not that I have anything against Ayeka, I'm just a bit more Ryoko-like than Ayeka ^_^  
  
Anyway:  
  
Now the next chapter...happy readings!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Come Back to me  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are we all here?¡± asked a young blonde man looking at everyone with his glowing blue eyes.  
  
"No, Caith Sith is missing. He sent me a message saying that he would be here by Marlene's birthday..." said a large red wolf/lion swishing his flame tipped tail.  
  
"Just like ShinRa, always late when it counts." muttered a well built black man with a gun arm. A middle-aged man chuckles at this.  
  
"I heard that Barret. And I have a good reason for being /almost/ late." said a black cat on top of a large moogle entering the room with a wave for everybody and a glare at Barret.  
  
"Nice...what's your excuse this time Caith? You had to stuff your body again?" asked Cid sarcastically.  
  
"No, I did that last week. I have some new news about why all these new monsters are approaching the towns around North Crater, New Midgar, and Cosmo Canyon,¡± said the cat making a face at Cid.  
  
"Fine, let's just get going with the meeting now shall we?¡± asked Nanaki glancing at Cloud.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hey I got dibs on that chair!"   
  
"Too late Yuffie"  
  
"Damn."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When everyone finally settled down, Caith Sith began to speak.   
  
"You know for the past year I have been trying to find a new source of energy not relying on Mako. While we were studying this, we noticed peculiar activity around the towns: Cosmo Canyon, Kalm, Wutai, North Corel, Rocket Town, Nibelheim, and near New Midgar and North Crater. I sent my team of researchers around the North Crater and they cam e back with amazing results..." Caith trailed off catching a breath.  
  
"Come on already. I know about that! Get on with your point!" said Yuffie getting impatient.  
  
"Calm down prissy princess. We all want to know why. Let the cat breathe,¡± said Cid lighting a cigar.  
  
"Why you---"  
  
"Calm down Yuffie. Go ahead Caith,¡± said Cloud looking at Yuffie and Caith in turn.  
  
"Ahem, well we have sufficient evidence that Hojo has created his new lab there...well that's his main fort, he has labs around everywhere, maybe even Nibelheim. That would explain with all the monster increase around the towns before mentioned,¡± said Caith bracing himself fro the wrath of Yuffie Kisaragi, Barret Wallace and Cid Highwind.  
  
Before the trio could say anything, a quiet voice interrupted them. ¡°So you¡¯re saying that Hojo is still alive?¡± said Vincent looking coldly into Caith¡¯s cat eyes.   
  
¡°Yes, unfortunately¡¦He seems bent on revenge. I don¡¯t have any reason to believe he might be a real threat as of yet but I thought AVALANCHE would have wanted to know first hand.¡± Caith said and made a small sigh. He hoped that he wouldn¡¯t have confrontations like this but they came anyway.   
  
  
All the while this was happening, Cloud hadn¡¯t moved a muscle. He seemed to be lost in thought staring at the table in front of him.  
  
/Cool and calm as ever, one of the reason I think you¡¯re a good leader. But don¡¯t expect me to tell you that outright spiky head/Barret thought looking at Cloud. He turned back at the group talking about Hojo and how big the ¡®non-threat¡¯ really was.  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud continued to look at the table. His mind wandered to a memory of him and Tifa before the day she ¡®disappeared¡¯. Cloud was the only person who knew what really had happened to her. The day she was gone, she left a small note on his dresser.  
  
¡®Dear Cloud,  
I know now that you loved Aeris all along. And that I was only your best friend.   
I can¡¯t stand to look at your face full of longing and sadness every time you think of her or if somebody mentions her.  
I have decided to leave here. There really isn¡¯t a place for me anywhere. Aeris was like a sister to me and I also miss her terribly.   
But she¡¯s dead and you still long for her in the depths of your heart. How can I compete with a dead person?   
I thought it best for me to leave without anyone noticing me. Tell Marlene that I¡¯ll try to make it to her birthday and give her a present from me ok?  
I love you Cloud, more than you¡¯ll ever know¡¦  
Tifa¡¯  
  
There were teardrop marks on that paper, but it wasn¡¯t only Tifa¡¯s teardrops that had dropped onto that little piece of paper.  
  
¡°Yo, Cloud! Snap out of it or I¡¯ll steal all your Materia!¡± said a light female voice.  
¡°If you do, I¡¯ll just put you on the Highwind and not let you down.¡± Said Cloud absent-mindedly.   
  
¡°No! Don¡¯t do that! I¡¯ll be good, I promise. But come out now. It¡¯s Marlene¡¯s birthday party now.¡± Yuffie panicked at the thought of being on the Highwind.  
  
¡°Alright¡¦let me just get my present for the girl¡± Cloud stood up and sighed heavily.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
¡°Happy Birthday to you,   
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday dear Marlene,   
Happy birthday to you!¡±  
  
As the AVALANCHE members and Elmyra and Marlene¡¯s friends sang the song (with the exception of Vincent, Cloud and Nanaki*he doesn¡¯t sound right singing*) Marlene made a wish and blew out the candles.   
  
¡°Yay!!! Happy birthday Marlene!¡±   
  
¡°I want some cake¡¦¡±   
  
¡°Not yet silly! We have to ask what she wished for!¡±   
  
¡°What did you wish for Marlene?¡±  
  
Marlene smiled at her friends. ¡°I can¡¯t tell or it won¡¯t come true. But if it does come true, I¡¯ll let you know.¡±  
  
"Hey Marlene! It's time to open your presents! Wait till you see what I got you!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A cool ocean breeze picked up Vincent's hair and blew them around his face making him look more like a vampire than usual. His glowing eyes saw Cloud's face of pain and recollection of a past memory. He knew that the blonde didn't tell the AVALANCHE members the 'whole' story but decided upon not mentioning it. Vincent made his way through taking at least a glance at the others.   
  
Nanaki was playing with the children; Barret was too busy looking after Marlene. The rest were having a drink and making general talk. He flexed his cybernetic arm under his cloak and felt something a miss. The ex-Turk raised his gaze toward the edge of town and raised his eyebrows.  
  
Cloud looked up from his thoughts and found the man staring at the entrance to Kalm without blinking. Cloud followed his gaze and gasped.   
  
Cid was smoking some cigars when he heard Cloud's gasp. He tapped the others and soon everyone was staring at the edge of Kalm Town as if they seen a ghost. A figure in the shadows was watching them but they were more surprised by who it was.   
  
"What the Hell...? Isn't that...T-"   
  
"TIFA!!!" Cloud had already started running toward the entrance at the little glint of wine red eyes and a glimmer or long brown hair.   
  
The shadow jumped at the name and melted into the shadows.  
  
"Come back! Come on Tifa!" Cloud ran as fast as he could to the spot where he thought he had spotted the brunette. He frantically looked around to see the girl but didn't see anything. He sighed and was about to turn back when something caught his eye.   
  
A sea breeze picked up a satin ribbon of an ocean green color and brought it to the blonde's feet. He picked it up gingerly, as ribbon would disintegrate from his touch. He recognized it immediately. It was his birthday present to Tifa a year ago. He had tied Tifa's hair up into a braid with the ribbon and Tifa had given him the biggest hug he had in ages.  
  
/She really was here...but why did she run away from me...? Why? /Cloud then noticed a bundle and bent to pick it up. It was a small teddy bear with a smiling face and a velvet cushion saying 'Happy Birthday' on it.   
  
"She kept her promise at least..." Cloud looked at the sky and sighed. A small teardrop shimmered near the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...Come back to me Tifa...I-I want to be with you. I love you...Please come back to me,¡± he mumbled at the setting sky.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Notes~!  
  
You're probably thinking "What? What are you talking about?" Well...I'm not really good at love scenes, and the whole image of the Cloud and Tifa thing really looked good inside my head...I tried the best I can at describing what it's like...but maybe I didn't do such a good job...dang...how am I gonna make it through Tenchi then? I have a whole bunch of scenes played put on that one but how can I describe them? Double Dang...But umm...give me some tips if you think that it stunk. Cause I'm willing to rewrite this...well bye now~ and um.... well any reviews on how weird it was would be welcome...   
  
Well go review me now~ hehe   
And also...more reveiws~~~ Please? *Puppy dog eyes* I'll have that other fan fic up some time I finish the first 2 chaps. Gotta go now. Bye~! 


	4. Mysteries Continue

Notes for Chapter 4!!! hehe, now before I go on with my feeble story, I wanna say thank you to all the ppl who took the time to review me!!! *THANK YOU!!!*   
  
*coughs* Now, where was I...? Oh yes, I'm going to reply to some of the ppl who reviewed.   
  
Strife21: I know Tifa made Cloud cry j_j, but wasn't that an interesting part? I kinda had a 'vision' for that scene and wow, was it good inside my head! Too bad it didn't come out that well on paper j_j *Gives flower to Strife21* That's for being my loyal reviewer! *Giggle* it's special flower! I got that from Aeris when she was alive!!! Flower color is wine red. Very pretty~  
  
Pailay: Hojo died didn't he...? *Thinks back to when she played the games* Oh yeah! He did! Whehehe~ Just wait till I get there, and until then, Hojo is still the little @$%$ he is ^_^ and thank you for the other info!!! *Gives Pailay a flower* Another from Aeris when she was alive and this is a very pretty yellow. Pretty!  
  
Shadow Pals: Uh...what does "Su Kae Nah!" mean??? I'm sorry but don't know Japanese (if that is that) *Gives Shadow Pals a flower* You get one too!!! *Giggle* It's a dark blue color hope ya like it  
  
LooBy:Heh... I don't know if I should change chap 3 or not but *Gives LooBy a flower too* Here you are. Thank you for the critisim, I appreciate constructive critisim. And flower color is pale pink, pretty color.  
  
XZanayu: I'll hurry with the next chapters as soon as poss. Glad ya read it! *Gives XZanayu a flower* one for you! It's an orange color with a mix of yellow.  
  
Angel: Thank you! I'll hurry up with this thing ^_^; and hopefully it'll be good ^_^ *Flower to Angel* now this is a pale light blue one, I think the name 'Angel' goes good with this flower ^_^  
  
Linda: Yes she did disappear...but she came back! Only for a little while...but still!!! *Gives Linda a flower* for you, a light purple. I think it's pretty!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now that I'm done with giving flowers to all my wonderful fans, I'm gonna start! Whehe~ have fun! Oh and yeah, Tifa and Cloud forever! ^_^; had to do that, but AerisXCloud fans, you won't be disappointed, there's a suprise for you, and other AerisX____fans, maybe that too. Tifax___fans...hehe well have fun! I shouldn't say anymore, I'm gonna ruin that effect!!! And Happy Holidays!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 4: The Return  
  
  
  
  
"Look Daddy! It was Aunite Tifa! I saw her! Didn't you Daddy?! It was Auntie Tifa! That means my wish came true!" yelled a small girl wearing her birthday dress.  
  
"Now, now Marlene, we don't know if it was her for sure...."started her father a bit uneasily.  
  
After all, hadn't Cloud just run after whoever it was? And even though Barret Wallace hated to admit it, Mako enhanced eyes did have better eyesight then that of the 'normal' human.  
/Spiky ass, what the Hell happened between you and her? If you broke her heart and I had proof of it, you'd be 6ft underground by now./he thought angrily when a shrill voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Look Daddy! Mr. Cloud's back! and look! What's he holding?" said an over-excited Marlene tugging her father's hand.  
  
"I think it's a doll, and a ribbon."said a frigid voice near them. It was Vincent Valentine looking at the disappointed blonde walking toward the group once more. He never liked these meetings, too noisy, but he had a feeling he needed to be here and his feeling was right.  
  
"Hey Cloud! What is that?!" yelled Cid after the blonde was close enough to them.  
  
"It's a present you idiot! Can't you tell you blockhead?! Men!"cried Yuffie sticking a toungue out at the older man.  
  
But before the now red-faced man could give any reply, Cloud went over to Marlene and gave the bear to her.   
  
"It's from Tifa. Told you she wouldn't miss your birthday now didn't I?"he asked bending down to the girl with warm eyes.  
  
Marlene nodded and squeezed the bear tightly. It smelled faintly of wildflowers and grass, and both the little girl and Cloud acknowloged it as Tifa's scent. Marlene smiled and trotted over to her father to show him the new animal friend she received.   
  
Cloud stood up again and looked at the now quiet group his eyes cold and icy once more. "Well, let's go in now, it's getting cold." he said calmly and walked in to the bar.  
  
"Amazing, after all we've been through, he's still a cold hearted ass."Barret muttered and told the children to go to the inn for a suprise there.   
  
"I'll take them, the rest of you need to continue with your meeting."said a female voice behind him.  
  
"Thanks Ms. Elmyra. I'll be there after this whole thing is done." he said and walked in after Cloud.   
  
"Well, we might as go in as well." purred a voice. The owner of the voice swished his firery tail once in the air and waited for the others to follow.   
  
"Oh yeah, we should"  
  
"I agree, I have dibs on that chair this time!"   
  
"No it's mine Yuffie Kisaragi!"  
  
"It's not like you have your name on it!"  
  
"Yes it does, in big letters on a piece of paper, 'Reserved for Caith Sith!' "  
*And the bickering continues as the gang go in*  
  
"Kids..."muttered Cid.  
  
"...are so immature."Nanaki said nodding his head slightly. Vincent just glided in nonchalantly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Well, glad THAT's over finally. I was getting worried that you, Yuffie, Barret, (and maybe Vincent :p ) were going to have a summons battle or something!" exclaimed the stuffed black cat sitting stop his large moogle, which was stuffed as well.   
  
"It wasn't turning out well that's for sure..."Nanaki mumbled and settled in front of the warm fire in the inn. Caith Sith, Nanaki, Yuffie, Cid and Shera (who was inside with Marlene and Elmyra, helping) were in the inn. Yuffie and Shera went to bed early and the others were in front of the fire talking.   
  
"Oh shuddap! Like you know anything ya ball of cotton! I should un stuff ya and use ya for cleaning my spear."Cid grumbled and contiued to clean his spear.  
  
"Where's Vincent? I didn't see him after the meeting." Nanaki said hoping to change the subject.   
  
"Ya call that a frickin' meetin' ?! 20 mintues of arguing and Cloud storming out to find Tifa and Barret goes pounding the damn table and walkin' out after the fight?" Cid looked skeptically at the other 2 figures. "And as for that vampire, I have no idea where he'd bloody be, I ain't his security guard!"   
  
"You know...he isn't a vampire. I'll go find him." Nanaki said going over to the inn door and going out into the cold wind.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Vincent was near the corner of town, where the supposed 'Tifa' was. He knew it was her since he had Mako eyesight as well. The red caped man sighed and looked down on the ground. He missed her. /She reminds me of the freedom I once had before I had this curse put on me. She reminds me of my Lucrecia...She has the same personality Lucrecia had before that goddamn idiot HOJO messed with her child./he thought bitterly.   
  
Vincent remembered the time when Tifa and he had an 'actual' conversation. It had been pointless, he remebered, but he had the greastest time he had in 30+ years. The conversation had been about not much really, just simple talk...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Vincent! What are you doing out here? Isn't it chilly?" asked a light voice behind him.  
  
"No. I don't mind the cold." /Unlike some other things I mind/he thought and glared in her direction hoping that she'd get the clue and leave him alone. She didn't.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful out here...All the stars, they look like tiny jewels in the velvet sky. What do you think they're talking about?"she asked turning around to face him.  
  
The raven haired man was suprised at this sudden comment but didn't show it. "Stars don't talk to each other, it's impossible. They aren't alive."he said coldy.  
  
"I don't believe that Vincent Valentine, just LOOK at all these stars. They have a pattern...they MUST be talking...I wonder what about though. Maybe about the wishes everyone makes upon them, and deciding which ones to grant." She sighed and looked at him with curious,happy eyes.   
  
"Why don't you ask them then?" he asked flicking his hair back and still hoping she'd leave him alone.   
  
"I can't talk to them...they're too far away, and I'm not Aeris"she said with a hint of a grimace as she mentioned the name.  
  
"I see..."Vincent trailed off now that he really had nothing to say. He knew about her feelings for Cloud, and for Aeris./A love triangle...why does this seem so familar? Probably because of..../ he let his thoughts trail looked up at the sky. Then a small snowflake landed on his nose.  
  
"Look! It's snowing! The gift from the Heavens. How pretty." She gushed and looked up at the sky twriling around with hands outstreched. "I have to show this to everybody! They'll love it!"  
She then stopped and took Vincent's hand. "Let's go tell them what we found. ok?" she looked up at him with her wine red eyes and smiled warmly.  
  
"...uh, yeah, let's go Tifa."he said noting that she didn't let his hand, which also happened to be his cybernetic one, go.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What do you know...it's starting to snow...well Tifa, wherever you are, enjoy."Vincent turned around his cloak sweeping out in a brilliant circle of red as the white snow started to fall.  
  
  
"What? Where am I? I thought I saw..."a voice trailed off getting up from the ground and brushing the snow off his clothes. It started to snow harder and Cloud was without a jacket.   
"I thought I saw her here...damn, I lost her! Where woould she be? She has to be alive, I saw her this time."he muttered and picked up his Ultima sword and walked back to where Miracle was, standing a few feet away, chewing on some greens.   
  
*Hi Cloud. Remember me?* A female voice chimed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's you Aeris." he said with a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
*Yes...Any luck on finding Tifa?*  
  
"You knew she was alive didn't you? And probably also where she was and is"  
  
*Look...I'm sorry about that, I really am* the voice said and a green light appeared beside Cloud, resembling Aeris, only smaller.   
*I'm a woman, I got jealous.*  
  
"Right, so you left her alone for all this time doing only you and she knows what?!"  
  
*Hey! Look I'm sorry but I couldn't get to talk to you like this recently!*  
  
"6 months is recent?" Cloud asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
*Augh! Forget it Cloud. I came here to tell you some news.*  
  
"Fine, go ahead"he said not looking in her direction.  
  
*Alright, so you know that Hojo is back right? And that there are more monsters than before?*  
  
"Yes, I got all of that from Caith Sith. But what does that have to do with me?"he asked glancing at her direction.  
  
The small, pale green Aeris rolled her eyes and sighed.*Well it turns out that Hojo has changed...and changed a lot. He's still the same sick bastard he is (A/N:she cussed! ;p), but different somehow. The Planet doesn't understand it but that much is true. The monsters are all his idea, he's experimenting again. And on humans too.*  
  
"What!? No way! But why did you come here? To just tell me that?"Cloud asked raising his Ultima Weapon off the ground and slashing the ground first before putting it down again.  
  
*Actually...I came here to tell you that everyone is in danger and musn't be left alone. Who knows what kind of experiments Hojo will do to you guys when he gets his hands on all of you.*  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll be going now. I need to warn everyone. Goodbye Aeris, talk to you later"Cloud jumped on Miracle and rode off.   
  
*I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more Cloud...I really am...and I'm sorry Tifa. I truly am.*Aeris said and vanished in a flash, leaving a little bit of fading green.  
  
  
  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Author's Notes: It Sucks having writer's block! And a headache/migraine right after you get un-blocked. XP   
I know...Cloud was cold to Aeris and such but hey, he's pissed and I'm not much of an Aeris fan...sorry Aeris fans! and lookie! Vincent's actually being somewhat emotional! Another Out Of Character thing? No way! I always thought of him as having too much emotion but not showing it. Sorry it's it's not turning out the way you would like but oh well...and Merry Christmas! I'll ahve the next chapter up the same day or the next. I Swear! It's my Christmas gift to all the readers!  
  
Female Voice:Oooooohhh! Look! Who's that guy with the cape? He's cute!  
  
Another female voice: Miss Ryoko! You know we aren't supposed to be here! We have our own fan fic to attend to!  
  
Ryoko: I know Aeka! But still...he's cute! Not as cute as my Tenchi though. *phases near Tenchi and says some inapporiate things to children under 13.* (wait, make that 15)  
  
Tenchi:*is having a nose bleed and eyes are spaced out also, shaking somewhat violently*  
  
Aeka: MISS RYOKO! Lord Tenchi is not 'YOURS'! Let go of Lord Tenchi NOW! You good-for-nothing space demon!  
  
Ryoko, still hanging on to Tenchi: 'Good-for-nothing'? That's not me, that's the author to this pathetic fan fic. *jerks thumb over to Kiyu(the author)* She still hasn't finished my dumb story!  
  
Kiyu:I heard that Ryoko! *whirls around from her pc and glares at them through her steel rimmed glasses(which I really do have)* Washu! Get over here!  
  
*Washu appears with her holo-computer and cushion* :Yes? What do you want? And it's 'Little Washu'!  
  
Kiyu:*rolls her eyes and points to the Tenchi Muyo gang* Get them outta here! I need to write the next chapter!  
  
Washu: Fine. *types on her pc, and they're gone looks around and spots Vincent* Aw my gosh! Another guniea pig! Come here you! *grabs Vincent and goes back into her world*  
  
Kiyu: Damn not again! I tell you Vincent Valentine is mine!!! *goes somewhere and gets Vincent back* Alright, sorry readers, but the Tenchi Muyo! gang wants me to hurry up with their story. Luckily, no damage, no Mihoshi right?  
  
Vincent: I wouldn't be too sure...  
*BOOM!*  
  
Kiyu:Awe damn! MIHOSHI!!! That was my work!!!  
*sounds of a fight is going on, Mihoshi's crying can be heard, Vincent is sweatdropping*  
  
*Kiyu comes back, straightens her glasses and clothes* Sorry bout that...now for reals, next chapter! Will be comign up pretty soon! Read my Bio for what kind of person I am! :p 


	5. Harsh Winds

Ah...yes, finally a new chapter! Yes! ^_^ Thank you for the reviews~!  
  
Now...am I turning this into a Vincent X Tifa thing? Maybe, it depends on the reviews and my brain I guess :p Anyway, keeping this short, next chapter!  
  
P.S Cloud is an idiot, I won't be mean to Aeris anymore… -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harsh Winds  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why am I such an idiot!?" a voice cried out in sadness. A tear slipped from a young woman's eye as she paced around in an almost dark room.  
  
"How could I have been SUCH a dolt? Geez Tifa Lockhart, you are…AUGHHH!" she cried hands in the air. She then plopped down on the floor near the bed and wrapped her arms around her legs, letting bright warm tears come down anew.  
  
"I wanted to see everyone SO much...I could have acted like nothing had happened, gone to everyone, and have a nice reunion with everyone...Why did I just run out like that? Why can't I just go up to Cloud and tell him 'Hello'?" she said quietly. She looked at the setting sun making a small trail on the floor near her and groaned.  
  
"I feel so incompetent...I wish someone was here, to hold me and tell me it's going to be alright." She sniffled. The room was completely dark now, and Tifa trembled. She had a strange fear of the dark ever since she left Kalm and didn't know why. In fact, she really didn't know /what/ had happened to her in the last couple of months. All she knew was that she left Kalm, wandered around, and found this small village near Kalm. It was somewhat new, as Reeve was making new towns and villages everywhere. The place was called Ralem Village, a cozy little place.  
  
The young brunette looked out the window and smiled at the pretty sight of snow. "The gift from the Heavens..." she said remembering the time she talked with Vincent. She yawned suddenly, as she was tired out from her crying, and settled her head on her knees, drifting softly to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Where were ya man?!" a voice cried as a red-cloaked figure opened the door and closed it.  
  
"...I was out for a walk, when was it any of your concern?" came the cold reply.  
  
"Geez calm down pretty boy! I was just wondering, cause Nanaki here couldn't find ya and he was getting worried, for some damned reason." Cid said before taking a puff out of his cigarette.  
  
"...I apologize."  
  
Nanaki opened his eye and swished his tail. "It's no problem, it was just that the weather was getting bad."  
  
"Yea man! What the f-" Barret was about to say when a blonde man came inside and brushed snow off of him.  
  
"Sorry everyone, some monsters came at me when I was out." he said, brushing the snow off of his gravity defying hairstyle. "I just found out some stuff and thought it was somewhat important. Where's the rest of the people?" he asked looking around.  
  
"Just the men here boy! Yuffie and them wanted to get their freaking 'beauty sleep'...Ha!" Cid remarked.  
  
"-Sigh- Fine, just listen up." Cloud remarked scratching his head and kicking the ground.  
  
"Well go ahead man! I was plannin on going to bed sometime this year?!" Barret cried getting impatient.  
  
"Well, seems like Hojo is still experimenting on people…"he started, but was interrupted by a female voice calling from the stairs.  
  
"How do you expect ANYONE to sleep with all that ruckus going on there?" a very cranky Yuffie cried glaring at the people downstairs as she trudged in with a blanket and a sleepy look.  
  
"Well at least everyone's here now, let's see what Cloud has to say," Cait said looking back at Cloud.  
  
"Actually, I was going to ask you if we could find out just WHO he was/is experimenting on. It'd help if we knew you know…" he trailed off. No one felt the need for him to elaborate, as 'we don't want another Sephiroth' was inside everyone's thoughts.  
  
Cait looked up for a second, as if he was contemplating on how to find those people then looked back at everyone once more with a very happy 'Aha!'  
  
"I got it! We've been tracking where Hojo put up everything for a long while now…His main laboratory is where he keeps all of his information on all the things he tested. We could go and get those records…but it'll be extremely dangerous…" the black cat's said its eyes looking downcast.  
  
"No way, I ain't going!" yelped Yuffie, who was dozing off in a couch wrapped in a blanket. "I don't want to be caught…"  
  
"Yea…I agree with the 'president' there." Barret muttered.  
  
Cid, Nanaki, and Vincent stayed silent.  
  
"Yea…let's save it as a last resort Cait. Who knows what could happen." Cloud scratched the back of his head and sighed.  
  
A few minutes later, a familiar green figure to Cloud appeared.  
  
*Hey everyone. Long time no see huh? *  
  
All the members, except for Nanaki, Cloud and Vincent, widened their eyes and cried, "Aeris?!"  
  
*Yes…I stole away from the Council of Ancients to tell you some things, * Aeris said in a quiet tone, stealing a glance at Cloud. The blonde looked down and scuffed his shoe on the ground, feeling remorse from the argument earlier.  
  
*First of all, everyone knows by now that Hojo is back, he's experimenting, and more monsters have come up. *  
  
Everyone nodded their heads, Nanaki his tail, and waited for her to continue.  
  
*Also, I know where Tifa is…* Aeris trailed off.  
  
Everyone glanced at her, and waited for her to tell them where the brunette bar maid/fighter was.  
  
*She's in a small village known as Ralem Village, not far from Kalm, she's living there as a bar owner and martial artist teacher. Tifa's teaching 3 students, one lives with her.*  
  
Cloud wanted to go find her right now, but stood silently as Aeris continued.  
  
As he heard more and more of Tifa's new life, he felt like he should leave her alone.  
  
'She's having a better life over there anyway…she probably won't want everyone to intrude in her home…and new life.'  
  
"Yo, brave leader, ya alive?" Barret asked, glancing at him.  
  
Cloud raised his head and nodded, "Yea, look. I'll just go visit her tomorrow and then see if she's willing to help us again."  
  
Everyone nodded to the idea and shuffled toward the stairs or the door, intent on getting to bed. Aeris cleared her throat and Cloud looked down again. Both suddenly said,  
  
*Cloud, I…*  
  
"Aeris"  
  
Aeris looked at him, motioning for him to continue.  
  
He scratched his head and said quietly, "I apologize for behaving like that before…I well…I felt like I was so close to finding her but -sigh- I guess that's not much of an excuse."  
  
Aeris smiled and nodded, her bangs moving swiftly in the direction she moved her head.  
  
*Don't worry Cloud, she is your childhood friend after all…I understand.* Before she could say more, Aeris had a look of shock upon her face and looked at Cloud with fear-filled eyes.  
  
*The…Council…?* was all he could hear as she disappeared in a soft green glow.  
  
*Have you lost your mind young Cetra?! How dare you disobey your Elders and go to them!* Yelled the many voices. Aeris inwardly flinched, she was at the Council once more, and could feel every single gaze of her people.  
  
'They may think I've lost my mind, but at least I have some support.' The flower girl thought and glanced at her mother, Ifalna, who was looking at her with a reassuring smile.  
  
*Speak child, did you not hear the Elders ask you a question?* came an annoyed voice.  
  
Aeris looked up at the Council with a look of determination. She was not going to allow the 'Great Council' see her in fear.  
  
*I have done nothing wrong honors, I merely wished to warn my friends that there is a great danger coming for them, I felt it was my duty as a Cetra and a friend for them.*  
  
Everyone mumbled and grumbled as she did have a point. The Cetra were proud of their loyalty to their friends and Planet. And Aeris was making a clear point that that was the only thing she had in mind.  
  
*She is right you know…we might as well let her continue. She may even find the Non-Cetra who could be dangerous to us all.* a calm voice said.  
  
It was one of the High Elders, a woman who had died protecting her group when the Others came to attack.  
  
Some muttered in agreement, some in disagreement.  
  
Aeris had a small smile. Thankfully, not everyone on the Council was heartless. She made a note to thank the woman for helping her as she was excused.  
  
Aeris ran to her mother and together, they left the Council Room.  
  
A/N: It took so long to come out didn't it…? I'm sorry!!! I really didn't have an idea for this and was having a terrible time; I really couldn't find ideas for this story.  
  
Ok, enough of my excuses, what's up in the next chapter!  
  
Ryoko: Cloud finds Tifa!  
  
But, Cloud and Tifa gets in a fight!  
  
What will happen to them?  
  
Hurry up you lame author, I wanna see them fight!  
  
Kiyu: …Lame…? . RYOKO!!!  
  
-Ryoko whistles innocently and walks away-  
  
Ryoko: What? I didn't do anything ^__^  
  
Kiyu: …._ sure Ryoko, sure…. 


End file.
